Bartholomew Allen
Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen (バーソロミュー・ヘンリー・“バリー”・アレン, Bāsoromyū Henrī "Barī" Aren), also known as "Flash" (フラッシュ, Furasshu), is both a fictional character and protagonists of the DC. He is a superhero speedster from Central City known to much of the world as the Fastest Man Alive, and long-time founding member of the Justice League. Having been granted the ability to move at super speed after being exposed to lightning-charged chemicals, the police chemist is the second person to have took up the name and mantle of the Flash, the first being his childhood idol, the original Flash. Barry's speed allows him to vibrate through objects, creates explosions through friction, and, when he's at his top speed, manipulate time and bridge dimensions. "I'm the Flash. Speed is my game." :—Flash. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Michael Rosenbaum (English), Susumu Chiba (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Barry Allen Flash has short blond hair and blue eyes. As Flash His superhero costume is a full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. Like Kid Flash, he also has the yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots. As for normal clothing, he wears an olive green shirt with a red sweater vest and a black tie with khaki pants and black shoes. * Hair Color: Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5' 10" * Weight: 175 lbs. (79 kg) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Although not much has been revealed about Barry Allen, he has so far demonstrated to be one of the more approachable members of the Justice League. Laid back and witty, he takes every possible moment to talk. He has a habit of being late to important events, which often annoys Kid Flash to no end. He is kindhearted and well-mannered, something Wally's parents wish would rub off on their son as well. Relationships Friends/Allies * Flash Family ** Frost * Justice Society ** The Flash - Ally. * Justice League ** Team Superman *** Superman - Ally, idol and team leader. *** Supergirl - Good friend and ally. ** Bat Family *** Batman - Ally, idol and teammate. *** Batgirl/Oracle - Teammate. ** Wonder Woman - Ally and teammate. ** Martian Manhunter - Teammate. ** Green Lantern - Teammate and close friend. ** Green Arrow - Good friend and ally. ** Shazam - Teammate. ** Aquaman - Ally and teammate. ** Vibe - Best friend and ally. ** Green Lantern 3 - Teammate. ** Atom - Teammate. ** Fire - Teammate. ** Ice - Teammate. * GCPD ** James Gordon * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing - Teammate. ** Robin - Ally. ** Starfire - Ally. ** Cyborg - Ally * John Diggle - Ally. * Felicity Smoak - Good friend, ally and former love interest. * Mera - Ally. * Silas Stone - Ally. Family * Nora Allen (Mother; Deceased) * Henry Allen (father) * "Baby Boy" Allen (Twin Brother - Deceased) * Unnamed Aunt & Uncle (Guardians) * Iris West-Allen (wife) * Kid Flash (nephew) * Rudy West (brother-in-law) * Mary West (sister-in-law) * Impulse (grandson) * Dawn Allen (daughter) * Don Allen (son) Neutral * Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat Rivals Enemies * Professor Zoom * Rouges ** Captain Boomerang ** Heat Wave - Ally. ** Mirror Master - Ally. ** The Top - Ally. ** Captain Cold * Reverse-Zoom - Enemy. * Darkseid - Enemy. * Ocean Master - Enemy. * Steppenwolf * Savitar - Enemy. * Malcolm Merlyn - Enemy; deceased. * Brother Blood * Penguin * Cheetah * Killer Croc * Silverback * Solomon Grundy * Deathstroke * Joining - Enemy. * Trigon - Enemy. Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit ** Electrokinesis: Barry generates bolts of Speed Force lightning from his body, which can cause nearby electronics to short-circuit, overload, or burst into sparks. Barry can also transfer his electricity to other conductible materials through touch, as well as use it to charge up devices. According to Amanda Waller's Files, Barry can also charge his vortexes of wind with electricity. *** Electro-Blast: After being trained by Jay Garrick, Barry learned to build up and redirect the electricity his body produces, and hurl bolts of lightning. *** Accelerated Healing: Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. Through physical contact of his electrical Speed Force energy, Barry was able to heal Jesse Wells from a coma. *** Energy Absorption: Barry is able to drain electrical energy from outside sources. ** Decelerated Aging: Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging processment. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. ** Energy Construct Creation: Speed Force conduits can use the matter that is generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the constructs for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also to construct creations. ** Aerokinesis: Barry can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can suffocate people by creating a vortex around them by running around them. He can spin his arms to create tornado to remove air from fire and extinguish it and repel targets away. *** Flight: Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. ** Dimensional Travel: With a tachyon device, Barry is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals to alternate dimensions, although he has only done this once by accident, and needed assistance to return back to his earth. ** Increased Perceptions: Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. ** Infinite Mass Punch: Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. ** Molecular Acceleration: Barry can vibrate his molecular structure at various levels to achieve various effects. He can accelerate the molecules in his throat to distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice. *** Intangibility: Barry can vibrate his cells, making his body intangible. He frequently uses this power to vibrate his entire body to conceal his identity from others. *** Phasing: Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. ** Speed Mirages: Barry can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies. ** Self-Sustenance: Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. ** Sharing the Force: Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. ** Speed Force Aura: People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. *** Superhuman Durability: The Speed Force Aura also protects speedsters from kinetic impacts, which in turn, makes them much more durable and resistant to injury than any normal human. ** Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. ** Steal Speed: Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. ** Supercharged Brain Activity: Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. ** Superhuman Stamina: Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. ** Superhuman Speed: Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. *** Superhuman Agility: *** Superhuman Reflexes: Flash can react at superhuman speeds, able to process his environment while running at top speeds as well as punch, kick and use his body in combat. He can also dodge bullets and physical attacks by simply running past them. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Barry enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned his reaction speed. ** Time-Travel: Barry is capable of using his powers to travel through time. He displayed this ability when he traveled back in time to show Bruce Wayne a vision of a potential future. *** Reality Alteration: By preventing past events from happening, while time-travelling, Barry can unintentionally alter the present reality. This was displayed when Barry traveled back in time and saved his mother from being killed, and accidentally altered the entire universe, creating the Flashpoint timeline. *** Time Remnant Creation: Barry is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Barry to be two places at once. ** Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Abilities * Artistry: * Tactical Analysis: * Chemistry: * Law * Criminology: * Mechanical Engineering: * Computer Operation: * Firearms: * Indomitable Will: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): * Science\'Investigation': Barry is a forensic scientist. * Multilingualism: Barry speaks his native English, and also claims to be fluent in American Sign Language. * Music: Barry claims to be capable of playing the viola. * Singing: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Hyper-metabolism: While moving at super speed, Barry burns calories much faster than a normal person, which requires him to consume large amounts of food. Equipment * Flash's Costume Ring: Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past On May 13th, Nora Thompson-Allen, pregnant with twins, was admitted to the office of Dr. Gilmore alongside another pregnant woman named Charlene Thawne. Preforming the deliveries while intoxicated, Dr. Gilmore's negligence resulted in Charlene Thawne's child dying after being strangled by its own umbilical cord. However, Nora successfully gave birth to twin boys. Gilmore, in his drunken logic, told the Allens that one of the boys had been stillborn and gave one of the twins to the Thawne family as compensation for the child he accidentally killed. Nora and her husband, Dr Henry Allen, left non-the-wiser and raised their "surviving" son, Bartholomew Henry Allen, in the small midwestern farming community of Fallville, Iowa. While quite curious and smart, Barry's tendency to day dream and his habit of being physically slow led to a lot of teasing from the more sports-oriented children. As a child misfit, Barry turned to reading comic books in his spare time (a habit that was supported by his mother) and grew up reading the adventures of his favorite superhero, Flash, and acted out many of his hero's adventures with his friend, Daphne Dean, until an unexplained accident resulted in their family home being burnt to the ground. Surviving the incident, the Allens then moved to live in Central City. When Barry was only eleven, his mother was murdered and his father was tried and convicted for the murder. Refusing to believe that his father killed her, Barry promised to one day catch the real killer and free his father. Becoming interested in crime-scene analysis, Barry took to learning chemistry in high school and won first place in the Fallville County Fair Agricultural Competition, a prize which included a scholarship to Sun City University. Graduating from Sun City with a major in organic chemistry and a minor in criminology, after aiding the police authorities in apprehending a bank robber while still a senior, Barry was offered a job as a police scientist for the Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau. After moving to Central City and getting an apartment with a laboratory in the back so that he could continue on his forensic work after-hours, Barry began dating Picture News photojournalist Iris West, whom he met while examining a murder that she was reporting. While frequently teased for his tendency to be late, "Slowpoke" Barry quickly became respected amongst the bureau for his moral dedication and attention to detail in his work. Following news that his father died in prison, Barry fully dedicated himself to finding the identity of his mother's real murderer and devoted his full knowledge of forensic science into solving not only his mother's case, but similar cold cases that were being stored in the precinct's case lockers. Working late in the lab one night, a rack of chemicals was struck by lightning and fell over Barry, dousing him in a chemical fire. Surprisingly unharmed, Barry cleaned up the mess and returned to work but soon noticed that the world appeared to be moving much slower than normal. Soon realizing that he was moving at super speed, Barry decided to become a superhero like in the comic books he read as a kid and took Jay Garrick's superhero name as a form of tribute. Following various experiments with his powers, Iris' adoptive father, Ira West, created a suit that could stand up to the abuse of super speed and chemically shrunk it so it could fit into a ring for ease of portability. Synopsis ''Flash'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Flash (Barry Allen) Wikipedia * Flash (Barry Allen) DC Database * Flash (Barry Allen) YJ Wiki * Flash (Barry Allen) DCAMU Wiki * Flash (Barry Allen) The Flash Wiki Notes & Trivia * Barry Allen first appeared in Showcase #4 (October, 1956). * Barry's first super villain was "Turtle Man"; a hoodlum who idolized the super villain, "The Turtle", and built gadgets to mimic his idol's slow powers. * Barry and Iris' children in the 30th Century, Don and Dawn Allen, would inherit their father's super speed and become the Tornado Twins. Don, himself, would eventually marry Meloni Thawne, whose family had been mortal enemies of the Allens for centuries, and they would have a grandson, Bart Allen, who would eventually travel to the 21st Century to become the second Kid Flash. Dawn would eventually marry the politician Jeven Ognats and have a daughter, Jenni Ognats, who would become a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes as the superhero XS. * Barry Allen wears a spring-loaded ring which, when opened, releases his costume in an instant. The costume itself is made of pure energy created by the Speed Force. * Early in his career, Barry learned that he could travel through time by setting up specific molecular vibrations. By halting these vibrations, he could return to his home era. To help with precision, he built what he called the Cosmic Treadmill. * As a hobby, Barry liked to research trivia and would occasionally recite them to other people; dubbing them "Flash Facts". * To protect their secret identities as two of the fastest men on Earth, Barry insisted that he and Wally be late for everything while in their civilian identities. * Amongst all of the detectives in the super hero community, Batman appreciated Barry Allen's optimistic outlook; a man who saw his work as protecting the innocent, instead of damning the guilty. Category:Males Category:DC Universe Characters